Demand response programs offer incentives to electricity users to reduce their power use and/or change their power consumption pattern in response to a demand response event. A demand response event can be triggered by a utility's need for power due to a high, system-wide demand for electricity or emergencies that could affect a transmission grid for a particular area. In order to participate in a demand response program, a user must agree to participate and certain criteria must be met based on the particular demand response program and demand response event. Electric vehicles (EVs) can benefit from demand response programs since EVs have communication capabilities to receive and act on demand response events. However, EVs have unique challenges to participate and commit to demand response events because of their mobility and charging requirements.